The AAHW Crew
by Max Shockley
Summary: You know these men...or do you?
1. The Grunt

The Grunt

He woke up one morning.

He was just average.

He woke up and went to work just as he did every day, and every day after that.

He was just a man that did what he was told to do. A grunt. A drone. A worker. Some would call him 'Fodder.'

He may of had a name. Was it James? Frank? Joe? Bob? Rich? I'm not sure if he even knows anymore.

But he did what he had to do. He doesn't care. He just wants to do what he is good at. And that is following orders.

It didn't matter where he worked. It could be mopping up irradiated water next to a cracked nuclear reactor or sweeping up trash inside of a rundown motel. He just does as he is told. That is the one thing that defines him as unique…being as ingrained with his work as the common ant.

That's not to say that he doesn't aspire to become greater. He works his hardest, doing anything to be sure that he will never fall behind.

But that doesn't make him great.

He falls.

Like all the others he falls.

He will keep charging, but deep down, he knows he will fall.

He charges without fear, even with is brethren slaughtered in front him.

That doesn't change the battle however.

That doesn't mean he is without fear.

Sadly, he does know fear, just like any other man. But he only recognizes it once Death is staring him in the face in the form of a gun or a knife.

But charge on he does. Even after hesitating at first glance of his opponent.

He will charge because 'They' told him to do so.

He will charge because he wants to do so.

He will die, even if he doesn't know that it will be so.

But never underestimate the grunt, for they are many.

It doesn't take much to sway a grunt.

If that is all you learn from a grunt, then that is all you need to know. A grunt will do anything. Remember that. A grunt will do everything.


	2. The Agent

The Agent

The Agent doesn't appear to sleep. He has commitment.

You never see him getting in bed or leaving from a bed.

You never hear him complain about being tired or hungry.

He is faceless. A shadow. A man with conviction for his mission.

He is also a man that does what he is told to do. He just does it better. He has devotion.

He is cool, suave, a man that knows that first impressions mean everything, even in battle.

He is quick, smart and strong. He will do anything as long as it is ordered by 'The Employers.'

But he still bleeds.

All men bleed. He is no exception.

The only difference is that he will forget what his blood is or what it means. He knows sacrifice.

He only knows one type of blood: His enemies.

He fights just to draw blood. He fights with is brethren. They are a team.

They may fall, but they shall draw blood as they do so.

But even a man as incorruptible as this knows fear.

Even the bravest amongst them will run.

Are they not men?

Are they not following their orders?

No. Fear is just too powerful. It grips the most heroic of us at least once in our lives, as is its function.

We all know fear. Only the greatest or the most controlled know no fear.

But fear exists to be conquered. Sadly, most do not realize this one simple fact…

But fight on he shall. He has his brothers at his sides. That is all he needs…well…along with a pack of smokes, of course.

Commitment. Devotion. Sacrifice. A true member of the Agency. That's who he is.


	3. The Engineer

The Engineer

The Engineer sleeps.

That he does. He sleeps as any man should. He has intellect.

After all, he is the one keeping things running around here. A sharp, unclouded mind is needed for that.

He is smart, nimble and handy, if not the one of most aggressive and tactful.

He bleeds to. But he doesn't care.

He knows his job is done as his golden ichor hits the ground.

He has served 'Them'; that is all that matters.

He works. Day to day. As he always does: Repairing damages done by 'The Opposer', Cleaning the weapons of his fellow fighters, encoding tactics into his clones, upgrading them in the process.

But above all: he follows 'Them'

He follows without question, just like everyone else.

He follows with conviction. He has intuition to who he follows.

Most importantly: He follows without the fear that grips those that rank under him.

Because, he knows, it is his task, given down from 'Them', to follow without fear.

He knows, that after all that he has done and shall do, that he is the best man out there. He has Leadership after all.

Whether it is with a wrench in his hand or a rifle at his shoulder, he knows above all, that he is the best man for the job at hand.

So don't test him, unless you know you can best him. He may not seem as aggressive and ruthless as his brother. But for damn sure he will fight to the last tooth and claw.

But warnings mean nothing to you. You fight. Just like they do; you fight on.

Intuition. Intellect. Leadership. One you cannot do without in The Agency.


	4. The Soldat

The Soldat

They are where they are because 'They' need more fighters.

They do not fail 'Them.'

They fight. Tooth and claw, like everyone else.

The only difference is that they supremely enjoy it. They have malevolence in them.

They fight not because they are told, but because that is what they want to do. They jump at the chance to do battle with one that could be stronger than themselves.

The charge the battlefield, filing pass all others. They wish to reach their opponent as quickly as possible. They want to draw his blood at the first sign of him coming into the room.

Their weapons a flurry in their hands as they strike their enemies down. They sport a keen agility that surpasses their brethren.

But they to fall eventually. All men fall. All men fear the fall. But is it a necessary...or unnecessary, depending on who you are talking to...eventuality?

They fall without fear, just like their Engineer brethren. They know their purpose. That is all that matters to them.

But what goes on in his head? Does he really care? Is he just a mindless fighting machine?

Who knows for sure...

But they fight on. Don't mind what thoughts spin inside of their head, just worry about what they will do when they overcome you. They are the most Aggressive of all.

So fight on, my friend. Who knows what else lies ahead. Who knows what blocks your goals. Who knows what your goals are but you.

Aggression. Malevolence. Agility. They are the special forces of The Agency. They shall not fail. The battle they will not win, But the war if far from over…


	5. The MAG Agent

The MAG Agent

I titan among men.

A king among peasants.

He is a giant. A being that has transcended natural growth and has become something greater.

He was once a man, now a god.

He bleeds, but his blood that he sheds give him no dissatisfaction. He has plenty more blood to spill from his veins.

He feels no pain. He laughs at you puny blades and guns. He is strong. He a tank made of flesh. He cares not for your mortal weapons.

But his size is also his downfall. He mocks anyone who approaches him. Even the worst nightmares that stalk the deserts of Nevada.

But fight he does. Fight he always shall. No one stands in his way, or in the way of 'Their' orders.

So fight your hardest. It will take every shot you can make to take him down.

And even after he as soaked up your fire, it might take even more to put him down for good.

It would be best not to fight him head on.

But hell…you are going to do it anyways.

So use all your wit and tactics to overcome his strength and size.

Wit and Tactics are the only thing he lacks. And he shall pay dearly if they are to be used against him.

He is magnified, both in body and in mind. Careful on your next move. For it could be your last.

He is not the same has his small brethren.

He is a god, so he thinks. And he will use his ego to attack you with all of his strength and might.

Be careful. His fists like steel, his claws like nails…you might want to keep your distance…

But I know you won't. That's just not your style, now is it?


	6. The G03LM

The G03LM

He seems to tower above most men.

A veritable knight in shining armor

Seemingly slow and unwieldy, but he makes up the backbone of The Agencies defense.

He arrives in battle, tearing through the aggressors, his armor shielding both himself and his comrades.

Once, he was a failure.

Once, he was simply a mistake made in the scientific pursuit of creating a Titan.

Then, he was a battered and broken soul, devoid of any shred of hope.

Now…now he is a warrior, clad in impervious armor, wielding the weapons of gods.

The Agency is does not approve of the waste of funds.

One man, luckily so, saw not a wretch of scar tissue and shattered will.

But a new soldier.

A new combatant.

One to fill an empty rank.

The Agency has their fighters and fixers.

But they have no shield.

As much as The Agency desires to spread fear and suppression over their enemy, sometimes, a shield is needed.

He carries armor, in the weight of tons. Armor that shall see the light of victory. He has Strength.

They are both a sword and a shield.

Either serving in an attack…

Or charging in hopes of creating a diversion.

No enemy wants a rampaging knight in their ranks. They have to be the first to go.

Too bad this man, hidden behind plate of steel, growls at any man that seeks to take them down.

Even after the great MAG agents stalk the battle field, the G03LM stayed in ranks, just as strong, if not stronger than before.

Thought to be devoid of will, this half-giant still breaks the battle. He has Resolve.

His past remains a mystery.

No doubt, he follows The Agency's bell curve of misfortune and betrayal.

Maybe he was once a man.

A simple man that wanted no more than to do something great in the world.

Seldom does that happen for someone who wants for it.

He was plucked from the ranks.

Forced into experimentation.

The lucky ones died.

He lived.

He walks about, his face hid behind the armor of his Agency. The augmentations keeping his mangled corpse of a body somewhat alive. He is Broken.

He has no fear.

A man without will doesn't have the luxury.

Fight him as you must, good protagonist.

Remember. He hides his face under armor. His armor is his greatest defense, but also a crippling and fatal weakness if you could just get inside of it.

The steel is strong, but the flesh is weak.

Strength and Resolve…but broken none the less.


End file.
